The Last Cherry Blossom
by blissfully.forever
Summary: What happens when a Gamemaker and a tribute are desperately in love?


The Last Cherry Blossom

By Bahar Haste:

**PROLOUGE_**

"Mrs. Lockhearst, we're sorry, but we just cannot find the source of the noise bothering you." I whisper to the woman frowning at me through the crack in her door, her hair up in curlers. "Well you need to search harder! I'm telling you, there has been a baby crying in that house for two days now and if you can't find -" she is interrupted by a shrill cry of a child that nearly deafens me and my team of officers. "You see! You hear that! Go search that house!" slams the door in our faces and we all rush over to the mansion, a dark and lonely mansion. My eye falls on a little garden gnome and I think of Vemos Silkhorn who loved garden gnomes, and how he always brought one with him everywhere, before he was executed for creating such boring games. Honestly, they were such a letdown. His arena was this stretched out landscape that went on for miles and miles, with not a rock or tree to hide behind. All 23 tributes were dead in less than a day. You might think that we would like this better, since we love the violence, but the games were not violent. Instead, 21 of the tributes died because there were spots on the field that were bombs. So they exploded, and then there were 3 tributes left who fought it out so quickly there was barely any blood. The winner, a gorgeous girl from District 2, was a lucky one indeed. She won the easiest games of all time, I'm telling you. Well, after Vamos was executed rumor flew around that his wife and daughter were hiding somewhere. No one knows the real story and to be honest I don't really care. My team and I were Zippers and we work for the capitol. A Zipper is, basically, someone who goes around and attends to people's complaints. It isn't the most fun of jobs but still gives you good pay - although the mission we're on right now is the worst we've gotten all year. Some grumpy old lady by the name of Chichi Lockhearst called us up two days ago, a day after Vamos's execution, and complained on a baby crying her head off all day. We investigated but found nothing, and only now do I think that we're getting close to any answer. Who would've guessed that the babies' cries were coming from the house next to 's! "Flux, you were on unlocking the door." I order, "And Raff, you get the sleeping powder ready. We're going in." After ten minutes of picking at the giant, brass lock, Flux manages to creak open the door. "I got it open Eustacica!" He calls to me, and everyone runs inside. The babies' cries are even shriller now and my ears were actually hurting. "Should we split up?" Raff asks, and I nod. "Flux and Gauss, you go to the living room. Runyon and Alto, you guys go to the kitchen. Raff and I will search upstairs. Send out a distress signal if you need help." Everyone nods at me and we split up in separate directions. Raff leads the way and I follow, searching the empty house for a baby because the cries had stopped. As I peek into a small room, I heard Flux gasp. "Flux? What is it?" I looked over his shoulder and see that he is staring at a pool of blood. And in that pool of blood was Volumnia Silkhorn's beautiful head. "Vamos's wife." I whisper, and Flux nods."So this is where they've been hiding." Lodged in Volumnia's head was a large knife, and her hand was lying next to it so it was obvious that she had killed herself. Half of her body was lying in the hall, but the other half was lying in a room whose bright pink walls were visible even in the black darkness. Flux and I tentatively step into the little room, examining the cherry blossom pattern on the walls. "Eustacica, look..." Flux said, and my head whips around to where his brown eyes are fixed. A crib, a lovely crib, with a tiny baby in it who could not be more than a year old. "Oh my." I gasp, and go towards the precious thing. Since it was dressed in a fluffy pink tutu, I assumed it was a girl. Her hair was a bright red and incredibly soft-looking, her eyes big and green. "It's her," Flux says. "Vamos's daughter. Eustacica, we should take her back to the capitol. She'll die if she stays here." I nod, still transfixed on the beautiful baby girl. I lift up her frail body and take her out of the room, Flux right on my heels. When I get downstairs near the door, everyone is already waiting for us. "Did you find anythi-" Raff started to say, but stopped when he saw the pink lump I was cradling to my chest. "Oh yes," Flux chuckles. "Fellas, we did not only find the source of the noise, but we found Vemos Silkhorn's daughter." Everyone let out a noise of disbelief. "And what about Vemos's wife? Where is she then?" Alto asked suspiciously.  
"Upstairs, dead."  
"Dead? You killed her?"  
"No, you dunce. She killed herself."  
"But why?"  
"Well...I'm not sure..."  
"Obviously because the Capitol killed her husband, "I say, joining the conversation."But I think she should've thought of her poor daughter."  
"Well now," Flux shrugs. "I guess we're going to have to take her to the capitol and see what they can do." We all nodded and headed out into the cool night air. I wonder, as we board our hovercraft, if this little baby will be alright. As the hovercraft takes off, the girls dress folds over a little to reveal a name tag. Written, in large bold print, are the words, "_This dress belongs to Savera Silkhorn_". Savera, I think. What a beautiful name.

**15 YEARS LATER**

We were going to visit the new game- maker, and my maids were giving me the most ridiculous hairdo. "Honestly, I don't even know his name Fernanda." I complain as she wraps a wisp of my hair in a curling iron. "I don't understand why you're making such a big deal!" Fernanda ignored me and kept curling my locks, till they were bouncy and almost attached to my scalp. She grabbed a red bow and tied it on the side of my head. "There!" She exclaimed, clasping her dark blue fingers together. "You look beautiful!" The rest of my maids nodded and murmured together in agreement. I rolled my eyes. I actually thought I looked extremely ridiculous, but I wasn't going to say so in front of Fernanda. She got very offended at any insult toward her "masterpieces". At least that's what she liked to call anyone she made-over. Instead, I smiled weakly at Fernanda, and headed off to my quarters. As long as I can remember, I have lived in this fancy mansion in the beautiful Capitol. Fernanda has told me of the people who rescued me, of whom my father was and why he was killed. But I don't see the Capitol as bad. They were only doing it for the people, right?  
I collapse on my bed and stare at my ceiling for a while, before saying, "Search up Leonis Inchcape." At least I think that's what his name is. The new game-maker, that I being forced to meet...a crisp female voice shakes me out of my thoughts. "145,567,345 results found for Leonis Inchcape."  
"Narrow them down to pictures."  
"567,894 results found for Leonis Inchcape pictures."  
"Show me the best ones."  
"Showing best ones...showing best ones..."  
The voice repeated the phrase for a while, and then the pictures popped up on my ceiling. There were so many I couldn't see clearly, so I called out, "Show them one by one."  
"Showing one by one...showing one by one..."  
And then Leonis Inchcape's face appeared on my ceiling. And I couldn't breathe. He was very young, almost my age I think. He had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes that almost seemed alien like, there were so blue. He looked strong and sturdy and incredibly handsome. My hands flew to my hair. Gosh, how can I go and visit this boy with hair like this? "Show me the time!" I urgently say, and the time 6:45 pops up on my wall. 6:45! Our hovercraft for the game-makers mansion leaves in 15 minutes! My heart races as I search frantically through my makeup bag for something, anything. I find a blue hair tie.  
Well, it'll have to do.  
I run my fingers through my hair quickly, undoing the tight curls and turning them into soft waves. I grab the red tendrils and fix them up into a messy braid, which for some reason looks great. My outfit, I think. I look down at the thigh-high black combat boots, tight silver leggings, and long shiny tunic. Good enough. "Savera! The hovercraft is literally _taking off_!" I hear Fernanda call to me from outside. "Coming, I'm coming!" I rush out of the door just in time to climb into the little flying machine. "Oh my!" Fernanda gasps in horror when she sees my side braid. "What on earth - "  
"Have you seen how _handsome_ Leonis is!" I say in defense of myself, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I couldn't possible go see him with...little girl curls!" Fernanda, for some strange reason, isn't offended in the least. She spends the rest of the ride mumbling to herself on how good she is at little girl curls. I tuned her out and stared out the window at the clouds, the sunlight on them, the blue of the sky. My eyes turn to the cherry blossom pattern on the hovercraft sides. "Fern," I say. "Why are there cherry blossoms on the walls?" Fernanda smiles as if she is holding back a little secret. "Oh, my little bloom," She whispers. "If only you knew. If only you knew."


End file.
